Deadly Obsession
by SVUlover
Summary: Danger lurks in many ways. Just like death. The danger could be in the least suspected person. And the danger could be a decade old obsession. And a very deadly one at that. Miley and Jake don't suspect any danger...but that's exactly what they get. JILEY
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any publicly recognized people, places, things, ETC. All publicly recognized people , places, things ETC are property of their rightful owners. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_I sat at the window of my attic, binoculars in hand, surveying the street. There was Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, walking their stupid yappy dog. Tom Johnson and his swimsuit model girlfriend, walking out to his convertible…she was hot._

_There were the Fletchers; putting their kids on the school bus…the teenage girl was hot._

_All the other houses were silent…oh; there was the maid for the Carpenters, right on schedule. Mrs. Carpenter was out, so Mr. Carpenter would have sex with the maid._

_The same cars would come and go all the time…most of them all fancy, a few of the teenagers are older._

_My brow furrowed, a new car was coming down the block…silver, Audi R8 Spider. Those cars were expensive…so expensive I doubt even anyone in this neighborhood could afford it. Especially with the cost of living here._

_The silver car parked in the driveway to the house next to mine…I assumed it was the new owners._

_A red Mercedes Convertible followed the silver car, a normal Toyota followed that one, and then a big U-Haul followed that._

_New neighbors. Wonderful._

--

Jake Ryan parked his car in the driveway of his new house, and then pushed the door open, unbuckling his seatbelt, and walked around the car, and opened the door for his wife. He took her hand, helping her out of the car.

One slender leg followed the other, and a body joined the legs, in a jean mini skirt, and a pink tank top. Miley Stewart, now Miley Ryan's brown hair was straight, and in a ponytail, sunglasses where on her eyes, against the bright Los Angeles sun.

She slid her arms around his middle; he put his arms around her too.

"There's our house," Jake stated. "We're home owners!"

"Yes we are!" Miley exclaimed in happiness, grinning up at him. He grinned, back then lowered his lips to hers in a kiss.

"Ok, love birds, don't start making out in the driveway," Oliver complained, getting out of his car, as Lily got out of Miley's Mercedes, having drove it to the house for her. Miley's two best friends were there to help Miley and Jake move in to their new house in Los Angeles, California, their new upgrade from the apartment they'd been living in for the past six months, since they got married. When they didn't stop, he muttered, "Sex addicts."

Still kissing Jake, Miley held up her middle finger to her best friend, but finally unlocked lips with her husband.

"Jeez, Miley, you get feistier with age…if you're like this at twenty-three, I cant imagine what you'll be like five or ten years form now." Oliver commented, as Lily stepped up beside him.

"Well, keep making cracks about my sex life and you wont be around to find out." Miley said, smirking.

Jake was fighting back laughter.

"Reer," Lily said, making a cat claw motion with her hand.

"Hey, at least I don't make cracks about your sex life in front of your dad, unlike Jackson." Oliver said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea, well Jackson's a butt face!" Miley exclaimed.

Jake burst out laughing. "Butt face, Miles? Very mature, baby." She, in response, stuck her tongue out.

They all laughed, and Jake kissed her forehead, she in return pecked his lips. "I love you," she told him softly, looking him in the eye.

He smiled, "I love you more"

"No!" Miley exclaimed, "I love you more!"

"Nuh-uh, I love you more!" Jake said.

Lily and Oliver groaned. They always did this. It was so sickeningly sweet.

"If you guys weren't totally perfect for each other, I so would have killed you guys for being so gooey and sweet that it's gross, by now," Lily said. "Now can we start…I mean standing on your driveway like idiots is fun and all, but still."

"Let's get to it," Miley said, and they all started towards the U-Haul, meeting the professional movers, to start bringing boxes in.

--

_I couldn't believe it. It was her!_

_I watched as that beautiful, amazing woman got out of the car, not believing my eyes._

_It was Miley Stewart, AKA Hannah Montana. The love of my life. She got out of the car, and put her arms around that pretty boy scumbag, Jake Ryan. She made the biggest mistake of her life, marrying him._

HE_ said something I couldn't hear. She said something, back then she kissed him. I clenched my fists. I should be the one with my arms around her. I should be the one that got to kiss her._

_Not him._

--

"Miley, where does this go, it's the last one?" Oliver called to his friend, standing in the foyer of the house.

She looked over from where she stood with the mover, signing a waiver. "Oliver, it says 'master bedroom' right on it."

"…Right. Well I can't see it!" He said, heading for the stairs.

Miley laughed to herself, and went back to the guy, taking the pen and the clipboard.

Her eyes scanned the words on the paper, before she put the pen on the line, and signed it.

She looked at her signature. Miley Ray Ryan. She smiled at the last name. Ryan. Jake. She loved her life…now; she was ready to handle the fame full time, whereas she wasn't as a teenager. It had been nice being able to take off the wig, and go to the mall with her best friends, or on a dinner date with her boyfriend, who went to extreme lengths to make sure the paparazzi didn't bother them. But now, she was twenty-three.

She'd given up the Hannah Secret at twenty. She'd stepped up to the microphone, pulled off the wig, and basically said, "I've been Miley Stewart all along so I could have a normal life, you don't like it, deal with it."

A few weeks after Miley took the wig off, her and Jake went public with their four-year relationship, which they'd hid from the press once they'd gotten back together. At twenty-one, Jake had asked Robbie Ray for Miley's hand in marriage, and Robbie Ray agreed, and so Miley walked down the aisle at twenty two. About six months, and her twenty-third birthday had passed since that day.

About two weeks before the wedding, Miley had moved in to Jake's apartment, so they had a home together once they arrived back from their week long honeymoon, in Paris.

A few months later, they had started talking about how they wanted a house. Somewhere where Miley hoped to start a family, one day soon. Jake had agreed about the house, and avoided the subject of children.

They'd looked, and had both fell in love with this house.

And now, here they were.

Deeply in love, married, with their own home, living their dreams…She'd work on the child thing.

--

_I was in my kitchen now, I could see easily in to where she was. She was signing a paper for some guy. I saw her pause. She must be so unhappy with him. He is probably threatening her, so he can look good, having a beautiful woman hanging off his arm._

_Bastard._

_I'd show him. She belongs with me. Or not in the neighborhood, showing off. Gloating._

_I'd take care of this. Get rid of him, and get her, or just chase them out of the neighborhood. I prefer the first option._

* * *

**Yup. New Story. :) Don't worry, I'm not forgetting about the other...three is it? Yea, I think it's three. I still remember those. I have a few chapters of this written though, and want to see if it's worth continuing. So please review if you liked it, and I'll post another chapter!**

**-Jen**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own any publicly recognized people, places, things, ETC. All publicly recognized people , places, things ETC are property of their rightful owners. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

_I'll wait until the next day to go over and introduce myself. Give them time to settle in. I don't want to seem like I'm hovering…_

--

Lily and Oliver left Miley and Jake at about three in the afternoon. The group of four had moved incredibly fast and had all the boxes in by eleven thirty, and had begun unpacking. All that was left now were a few boxes.

Miley, who'd changed out of her skirt and in to shorts, dropped in to a chair out by the couple's in ground pool...on top of Jake. "Excuse me, I was sitting here!" He called, faking groaning.

"I know," Miley said, taking his hand and pulling his arms around her, laying back against his chest, "And now I'm sitting here." She said, patting the sides of his legs.

He playfully sighed, "You could get your own chair."

Miley nodded thoughtfully. "I could," She said, moving her head to rest on his shoulder, looking up at him sideways. "But I'm not!" She then added, kissing his cheek.

"Well fine then," Jake said smugly, "I'll just have to capture you," He said, tightening his arms around her waist.

She giggled, "Is that supposed to be threatening?"

He pressed his face against her neck, kissing her neck, and mumbled, "Yes, it is. I'm mean and scary. Roar."

"Oh, so scary, Jake," she giggled again. "I don't know about mean and scary, but you sure do smell scary." She said, wrinkling her nose, and waving her hand in the hair.

"Hey! I've been moving boxes all day in the hot temperature and sun. I'm a guy, we sweat." He defended.

"Well, you go take a shower, I'll go order some food." She suggested.

"Or," Jake smiled, "We can both go take a shower and save water, and order food after."

"I swear, all you ever think about is sex," Miley said, rolling her eyes.

"That isn't true!" He claimed, placing soft kisses on her neck. "I think about you, and…how much I love you, and how beautiful you are. And I think about food!"

Miley rolled her eyes. "You started out romantic, not so much at the end."

His hands snuck under the hem of her shirt, as he rubbed soft circles on the exposed skin, making her shiver. "You know I'm the most romantic guy on earth, I just can't let the ladies know, they'll never leave me alone! Then again…" He said, smirking.

Miley pouted, crossing her arms. "If you think that's a good way to get in my pants, you're sorely mistaken, Leslie Jacob Ryan."

"I was kidding, Miles!" He exclaimed. "Besides, I so saw you checking me out earlier. He said, smirking again.

"No, I was checking out the hot guy near you. The mover guy." She said, totally straight faced.

"Miley Ray!" Jake gasped, "A married woman looking at another guy?! And I am so much hotter then him. You were so checking me out, missy."

"So what if I was?" Miley said. "And you take a long time to get upstairs, Jake." She smirked.

He smiled, and kissed her lips. She went to get up, but he stopped her, picked her up, and headed off in to the house.

--

_Ugh, he sickens me. They sicken me. Not her, she's too beautiful to sicken me, but how she acts with him. She acts like she actually wants to be with him._

_I watch with disdain as he gets up, swinging her up in to his arms, and entering their house, well kissing her. He looks like he's trying to suck her face off. Bastard._

_I shake my head, and turn away from the window._

_He'll regret the day he ever set his eyes on Miley Stewart. _

_

* * *

_

**There's chapter two. Please let me know your thoughts! And, you can see a complete longer summary in my profile. Theres extended summaries for all of my four current stories in there. Check it out.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**-Jen**

**PS: Sorry it's so short.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found the Ryan's up bright and early. No very pleasantly though.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

**JAKE RYAN GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE WORK TO DO! **

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_**

And yes, the clock actually did say that. A gift from Jake's agent, because he never woke to the alarm, and Miley wasn't very keep on making him get up either.

Miley groaned and snuggled closer to Jake, tightening her grip around his torso.

"Just ignore it and it'll stop eventually," She said, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

His fingers trailed slowly up her bare back as he sighed, "I really do have to go though."

He could feel her pout against his neck, before she pulled her face away and whined, "I don't want you too."

"I don't want me to either, but I have to get to set. It's only for a few hours today though," He said, nuzzling her neck, before trailing kisses up to her mouth. "I'll be home around one. I'll bring us lunch on the way home."

Miley sighed. "Fine."

He kissed the top of her head, then waited for her to get off of him, and when she didn't, he looked down at her. "Uh, babe?"

"Mhm?"

"I kind of have to get up."

She groaned, and rolled off of him, pulling the blankets up, making sure she was covered.

"You could always come in the shower with me," He said, moving over her, one hand on either side of her.

She shook her head yawning, "I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep. It's only six forty-five, Jake."

He smiled at her, "Ok then. Enjoy your sleep, I'll see you later."

"Ok," She said, smiling at him. "Gimee kiss." She requested. He complied, and covered her lips with his in a gentle kiss, before pulling away and getting up.

"I love you," H called from the door of the bathroom. She turned over, tucking the blanket under her chin, and said,

"Love you too," Before shutting her eyes.

--

_Poor, poor, angel. Being woken up by your husband so early because he has to go be famous, while you are so exhausted. Another way he makes her life a living hell._

_I watched from my upstairs in to their master suite, as he rolled over on top of her, (the fat ass is probably crushing her), and spoke to her, before kissing her and getting up._

_I saw him turn to her at the door to their bathroom, and I could tell what he said. 'I love you.'_

_My blood boiled. He was such a liar! No one loved her, only I loved her. No one except me understood her or loved her._

_And I would show her that. And if I couldn't, I'd run them out of the neighborhood. Preferably the first option._

_I sighed, looking at the clock. I really had to get ready for work._

--

When Jake got out of the shower, he re-entered his and his wife's room, a towel wrapped around his waist.

His gaze immediately flew to her. Her eyes were closed gently, and her form rose and fell as she breathed in her sleep. A few of her long brunette curls that had come out of the ponytail she had them in were framing her face.

She looked like an angel.

He loved watching her sleep.

One look at the clock, though, told him he'd better move it, unless he wanted to be accused of being a sex addict by his co stars and directors and crew…again.

He was late quite often.

He heaved a sigh, and quickly dressed, before leaning over Miley, smoothing his hand over her hair, and pressing his lips gently to hers. She remained asleep, but her mouth formed in to a smile, and she mumbled something incoherent, and he smiled, softly saying, 'I love you,' before grabbing his wallet and keys, and heading off to the set.

--

Miley didn't wake up for a while longer, and just finished dressing after her shower when Jake walked in the house.

"Miles, I'm home!" He called just as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

In jean shorts, and a tank top, her hair up messily, she walked down the steps, and reached up to accept his kiss.

"How was work?" She asked, taking the bag from the Chinese restaurant from his arms.

"We ran one scene about fifty million times. It was torture."

"Aww, my poor baby," Miley cooed, placing the bag on the counter, and turning to face him.

He pouted. "You know what would make it all better?"

"A Band-Aid?"

"No," He said, "Some kisses."

"Oh really?" Miley whispered, before pressing her lips to his neck.

"Yes, really," Jake replied, resting his hands on her lower hips.

She moved, trailing kisses up to his cheek, before finally kissing him on the mouth.

Kissing her back eagerly, he skimmed his fingers up her shirt, as he broke the kiss, kissing down to the sensitive spot on her neck.

She let out a moan, threading her fingers through his hair.

"Jake, maybe we should go u-u-upstAIRS." She said, ending with a little yelp.

"Why?" He mumbled, pulling the tank top over her head, before resuming their kissing, "We're in our house. Let's christen the kitchen." He smirked, and suddenly lifted her up and sat her on top of the counter top, trailing his kisses down to her chest, as her legs locked around his waist, and her hands moved to the hem of his shirt, and his to the clasp of her bra.

--

_Work was uneventful. Especially for LA, considering that usually we were crime central._

_I got home around one twenty, and was walking to my backyard, to water the plants, when I heard her._

_"Oh my God…" I heard her exquisite voice say in a moan, "Oh Jake…"_

_I then saw the ugliest sight I'd ever seen. My fists clenched. That should be ME. Jeez he makes her fuck him in the kitchen? Cave man._

_I have to stop this. I quickly changed out of my uniform, and then decided to pay my new neighbors a visit._

* * *

**There you go...**

**Thanks for all of your reviews, please review some more. You find out who exactly this guy is next chapter...**

**Leave your thoughts!**

**-Jen**


	4. Chapter 4

Jake and Miley were pretty much on another planet when in the distance they heard the doorbell ring.

"Don't…stop," Miley warned, arms around his neck.

"You know me better then that," Jake said, trailing kisses up her chest, to her neck, and to her mouth, "Why would I?"

Just as both of them were pushed over the edge, the doorbell rang again.

Miley was leaning against Jake, breathing deeply.

"Holy shit," She heaved.

Jake smirked, kissing her lips again. "I couldn't agree more…but we should probably answer the door. If it's Lily, Oliver, or your dad, they have a key and they will use it eventually."

Miley sighed. "Finnne. Hand me my clothes."

Smirking still, Jake gathered his wife's clothes, and threw them at her.

"I said hand them to me!" Miley pouted, pulling her panties and shorts on.

"Well I didn't feel like walking across the room again." He said, pulling his own undergarments and shorts on, then pulling his shirt on his arms.

"Jake, where's my bra?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. I must've thrown it far. Just put your shirt on, it's one of those built in ones, isn't it?"

"They don't do anything for me, Jake!" Miley hissed, "God, how far can you throw a bra?"

He rolled his eyes, taking the tank top from her, and pulling it over her head, then took off his button down short-sleeved shirt, and slid her arms through it. "There, all better." He said, quickly washing his hands in the kitchen sink.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled and pecked his lips, leaning around him as he dried his hands. "Thank you. You go get the door, and I'll clean up really quickly. And by the way, you look hot in those wife beaters."

He grinned, "I look hot in everything, baby."

She rolled her eyes, and pointed towards the door, then grabbed paper towels and spray cleaner, and cleaned the counters, well Jake got to the door just as it rang again.

"Jeez," Jake muttered, "persistent." He put a smile on, and pulled the door open. He didn't find Lily, Oliver, or his father in law, but a stranger.

"Hello, I'm Charlie Canton, I live next door," A tall, plump guy said. He looked o be about Jake's age, a few years older maybe.

"Hi, I'm Jake Ryan," Jake said, holding his hand out, "Nice to meet you," He said, shaking his hand. "Would you like to come on in?"

"Sure," Charlie said, stepping in when Jake stood back. "Nice place you got here," he commented.

"Oh, thank you – We were very happy to find this house, we fell in love with it when we saw it."

"We?" Charlie questioned politely.

Jake nodded, smiling. "Yes, me and my wife."

"Jake did you get the—." Miley said, coming in to the room, but stopping as she saw the visitor. She smiled warmly, walking over next to Jake, who put his arm around her shoulders. She moved hers around his waist.

"Mr. Canton, this is my lovely wife, Miley." He said, smiling down at her.

She reddened, "Oh Jake, stop, and it's nice to meet you, Mr. Canton." She said, holding her hand out.

"Please, call me Charlie, both of you," He said, taking her hand, and shaking it gently. "And don't be embarrassed by what he says, Mrs. Ryan – It's the truth."

Miley, smiled pleasantly, "Well thank you." She then noticed his gaze looking past her at something. She followed his gaze, and her cheeks reddened. There hung her missing bra, off of the stair railing. "Oh, excuse that," she said, grabbing it and tossing it in to the other room out of sight, discreetly elbowing Jake in the ribs. "Can I interest you in a drink?"

"Oh, no thank you. I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself." He said pleasantly. "And let me know if you have any problems, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Are you like, the neighborhood protector or something?" Jake joked lightly, sliding his arms around Miley's waist from behind.

"Oh no," He said, smiling, "I'm a cop."

"Well it's nice to know we have a cop living next door," Miley said warmly, placing her hands over Jake's, leaning back in to him.

"I'll let you two go now," Charlie said, nodding at them. "It was nice meeting you, Jake, Miley."

Jake held out one of his hands, the other arm still around Miley's waist. "Nice to meet you too, Charlie."

He accepted the handshake, and then nodded at Miley, who waved. "Please, stop by anytime," Miley said politely.

He just nodded, smiling, and then left. Miley shut the door behind him, and then turned to Jake, and slapped him lightly in the chest. "You threw my bra all the way from the kitchen to the stairs? That was so embarrassing! He's going to think we're sex addicts!"

"Baby," He said seriously, putting his arms around her, "_Everyone _thinks we're sex addicts. But hey, we're newly weds, so it's ok!"

Miley nodded, and sighed, "Besides, they're right. We _are _sex addicts."

--

_He pulled the door open, a smile plastered on his ugly face._

_"Hello, I'm Charlie Canton, I live next door," I said, faking my own smile._

_"Hi, I'm Jake Ryan," he said, holding his hand out, "Nice to meet you," He said, shaking my hand. "Would you like to come on in?"_

_"Sure," I said, stepping in when Jake stood back. "Nice place you got here," I commented, trying to be polite._

_"Oh, thank you – We were very happy to find this house, we fell in love with it when we saw it."_

_"We?" I questioned politely. Ha. As if I didn't know. Idiot._

_Jake nodded, smiling. "Yes, me and my wife."_

_"Jake did you get the—." Miley said, coming in to the room, but stopping as she me._

_I'M IN THE SAME ROOM AS HER._

_God, she's so beautiful. Her eyes sparkle. Her hair is so shiny…_

_She smiled warmly, walking over next to Jake, who put his arm around her shoulders. She moved hers around his waist._

_Bastard._

_"Mr. Canton, this is my lovely wife, Miley." The woman stealer said, smiling down at her._

_She reddened, "Oh Jake, stop, and it's nice to meet you, Mr. Canton." She said, holding her hand out to me. Ah!_

_"Please, call me Charlie, both of you," I said, taking her hand, and shaking it gently. "And don't be embarrassed by what he says, Mrs. Ryan – It's the truth." I smiled, not wanting to let her hand go, but knowing I had to or else I'd be suspicious._

_Miley, smiled pleasantly, a slight blush rising to her beautiful cheeks, "Well thank you." Then, my eye caught something hanging off the stair rail behind her. A bra. A hot pink bra, to be exact, with lime green polka dots. She looked behind her, and saw what I was looking at._

_"Oh, excuse that," she said, grabbing it and tossing it in to the other room out of sight, "Can I interest you in a drink?"_

_"Oh, no thank you. I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself." I said pleasantly, when what I wanted to do was beat Jacob Ryan to a pulp. "And let you know if you have any problems, don't hesitate to come to me."_

_"Are you like, the neighborhood protector or something?" Jake laughed, sliding his arms around Miley's waist from behind. Monster. Maybe she doesn't want you hanging all over her all the time, Ryan! Ever think of that? I think not. All he ever thinks about is himself. I repeat: BASTARD._

_"Oh no," He said, smiling, "I'm a cop."_

_"Well it's nice to know we have a cop living next door," Miley said warmly, placing her hands over her husbands, leaning back in to him. He shouldn't be her husband. He isn't good enough for her! I should be her husband. I would treat her right!_

_"I'll let you two go now," I said, nodding at them. "It was nice meeting you, Jake, Miley."_

_Jake held out one of his hands, the other arm still around Miley's waist. "Nice to meet you too, Charlie."_

_I accepted the handshake, and then nodded at Miley, who waved. "Please, stop by anytime," Miley said politely, smiling at me. Gosh I love her smile. It lights up her face!_

_I nodded pleasantly, and then let myself out._

_It was so obvious. He's making her miserable! I can sense it. He's so possessive. Bastard._

_Bastard._

_Bastard._

_Bastard._

_I hate him!_

_I need to make a plan…_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! please leave your thoughts again!**

**-Jen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretty intense chapter here, and the longest chapter in this story so far...Enjoy!**

* * *

"I never noticed this before, but you have some very weird bras." Jake stated; picking up the one Miley had thrown out of sight, as they walked in to the living room.

"You think you would have too, I mean with the amount of times you take my bras off of me." Miley muttered.

He sat on the couch, lounging out, and pulling Miley gently down next to him. She put her legs up, and then turned on her side to face him.

"How would you wear this under, say, a white shirt? Everyone would notice, and I don't want other guys looking at you like that." He said, holding up the offensive bra.

_'Awwww, he's so adorable when he's jealous.'_

"Jake, that's why I don't wear them when I wear white. I don't want anyone seeing my undergarments well they are on me." She said, pecking his lips. "That right's all yours."

He kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle and scrunch her nose. "Aw, you're so cute. And good, cause I enjoy that right." He said, his forehead against hers.

"Well that's good to know." She murmured, before hungrily kissing him.

"Ooo," Jake teased, murmuring through the kiss, "Someone's horny today."

"Shut up and kiss me," She commanded.

He grinned, and said, "You're sexy when you're demanding."

"I thought you said I was always sexy." She pouted.

"You're extra sexy when you're demanding." He amended, before giving in to her demand, and shutting up and kissing her.

--

_Wow. Just wow. He makes her do things with him all to much! I mean, I don't blame him, a woman like that it would be hard not to want to do those things…_

_But I wouldn't force her like he has to!_

_I heard cars pull up, so I turned my binoculars to the front of the house, and saw the blond chick and that other guy that were here yesterday helping them move, and an old looking man and a young guy, maybe a few years older then Miley. Her father and brother; maybe?_

_Hey! Maybe they'll kill Jake when they what he's making Miley do…_

_I jumped as my beeper went off. Wonderful, I was getting paged to work. I really had to set up those cameras_.

--

He wasn't too far off.

Well, about Robby Ray. Jackson just saw it as another opportunity to make jokes. And damaging to his eyes…

Jake and Miley didn't hear the cars pull up, or the knock on the door. (Jackson thought doorbells were stupid…why not just bang on someone's door, after all?)

The couple was too busy…in a matter of three minutes, Jake was now sitting up on the couch, and Miley was straddling him; Jake was shirtless, and Miley's hands were traveling over his chest and abs; and Jake's hands were up Miley's tank top, which, thankfully, she still had on.

The ever impatient Jackson announced, "I'm sure they wont mind if we go on in…It is 2:30 in the afternoon…"

"Jackson, it's Jake and Miley." Lily stated.

"So? I'm going in." Jackson said, and pushed the door open.

Miley and Jake (who was in the process of pulling Miley's shirt up), were interrupted by a strangled shout of, "LESLIE RYAN YOU BETTER GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BABY'S SHIRT RIGHT THIS INSTANT." At the same time that Jackson yelled,

"AH, MY EYES! IM SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

Miley and Jake sprang apart; Miley's face flushed a deep red.

"Daddy!" She squeaked, jumping to her feet, scrambling to pull the shirt of Jake's she'd been wearing on. "H-hi!" she exclaimed.

He glared. "You do realize you were in your living room, right young lady?"

Miley tried to control her anger from boiling over. No matter how old she got, it seemed that her father never understood that she wasn't a baby anymore. He was so dead set against Miley marrying Jake to start with, his blessing had been given only after a fight had reduced Miley to tears.

Jake, who had put his shirt back on, placed his hand gently on Miley's lower back, rubbing softly, trying to calm her down. He knew she was known do say and do things she'd regret once she cooled down.

Robbie Ray glared at him when he touched her.

"You do realize you just waltzed right in to my house, right, Dad?" Miley said back, just as saucily.

He was taken aback at her tone. "Don't you talk to me like that, Miley Ray." He said, angrily.

"Can I talk to you outside, father?" She sneered, then turned and yanked the sliding door open.

He stepped out, and she slid it shut, slamming it closed, and then stalked away from the door, Robbie Ray following her.

Jake winced as Miley slammed the door, and turned awkwardly to Lily, Oliver, and Jackson.

"So…" He said.

Lily and Oliver looked at him apologetically, as they all listened to Miley and Robbie.

xXx

Miley led him away from the door, before rounding on him. "We need to talk." She hissed.

"Yes, we do," He agreed, calm.

"No, dad, I mean I'm going to talk and you're going to listen!" Miley exclaimed, yelling. This shocked Robbie, Jake, Lily, Jackson, and Oliver. Even Miley herself was surprised. She hardly ever raised her voice to her father, but she was just so angry, and so she went on. "I'm so sick of you treating me like I'm a little girl! I'm twenty-three, dad, not thirteen! I'm not your little girl anymore, and it's time to get that through your head! I am so frigging sick of listening to you talk to me like I'm still a teenager, so sick of you being a whole hearted pain in the ass to Jake! You don't like him, and that hurts me, dad. I love him, I _LOVE _him, and even the fact that he makes me who I am doesn't mean shit to you!"

"No, Miley, he does not make you who you are, he changes who you are!" Robbie exploded back. "That boy has hurt you so many times before, I'd like to know what makes you think he wont again! I'd like to know why you go crawling back to him like a sick little puppy every single time, and I'd like to know where the old Miley went, because I miss her! I want the old Miley back, I want my Miley back, not this…bitchy little sex addict Miley."

"No, Dad!" She shouted. "He does make me who I am, because without Jake, I am no one! Yes, he has hurt me, but I've hurt him too! It's the fact that we can forgive each other because we need each other, dad! He loves me. He loves me, and I love him. And you know what? There is not old Miley and new Miley. If you think I'm so different, then look at it this way. The Miley that is standing right here is the only one there is. There is no Miley I can revert back to, there's this Miley. And I like this Miley. The Miley that isn't afraid to love, and to be loved. The one that isn't afraid to be who she is, the one that isn't afraid to be close with someone like I am with Jake. I've been so sheltered all my life dad. I was Miley, going to school and being the dork, and I was Hannah, singing and being a pop star. Other then that…I had nothing. Now I have the life I want, and I have everything. Jake is my everything, dad, JAKE! The guy you hate so much. Well you hate the person that's making me happier then I ever have been."

"Don't you go complaining about your life growing up, I gave you everything Miley! I helped you live your dream, and now you are, I repeat, a sick little puppy who's too attached to its owner. Your mama would have been so disappointed in you."

"I didn't say you didn't give me a lot dad, and I am grateful to you for helping me with the Hannah thing. And Jake doesn't own me. I'm not being a 'sick little puppy.' It's called loving someone. Lord knows you don't remember what that is since after mom died you screwed it up with every girl that came along. And mom wouldn't have been disappointed in me, she'd be disappointed in you for being a stupid, mean, bastard!"

The four people in the house held their breath, waiting to see what would happen. They were told when they heard a sharp sound of hand connecting with face, and Miley's shriek.

Jake immediately went to rush out there, but were stopped as Miley stormed in to the house, and screamed at her father, pointing at the front door, "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU CAN ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM, AND UNTIL YOU CAN ACCEPT JAKE. OR NEVER, THAT WOULD BE EVEN BETTER! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN EVER!" She sobbed, before stomping up the stairs, brushing past Jake who tried to stop her and put his arms around her.

Robbie Ray exited the house right away, not hearing, like the rest of them, the slam that echoed throughout the house when Miley slammed the door.

"I'll go talk to my dad…" Jackson trailed off.

"Great, tell him he's a…never mind." Jake said, deciding that no matter how much he wanted to cuss out his father in law at the moment, it would be better not to. "I'm going to Miley."

"We'll…leave…tell Miles we'll see her later." Lily said, giving Jake a small hug, and then she pulled Oliver out of the house.

"Jake," Jackson said from the door. He turned to face his brother in law. "Look, I know I rag on ya all the time, and crack jokes about you and my sister, but I know you aren't a bad guy. You're actually pretty cool. And you make my sister happy, and that's all I want. Really, I know that's all my dad wants too, I just don't know what's stopping him from seeing that. And I'm sorry."

Jake nodded slowly, and walked to Jackson. "You don't have o apologize for him. I guess I understand where he's coming from about my hurting her but…I love her, Jackson. And I'm doing my best to not hurt her again. I've succeeded so far. And him hitting her is definitely not ok. That probably hurt her a lot more then I ever have. And not just physically, but emotionally, too."

Jackson nodded. "I know. I'll see you later. Tell my sister I'm going to stop by tomorrow."

"Will do. See you, Jackson," Jake said, then shut the door after him.

He then got ice in a zip lock bag, wrapped it in a towel, and headed upstairs.

Thankfully, she didn't lock the door, so after knocking lightly, he slipped in. She sat cross-legged on their bed, one of the boxes they hadn't unpacked in front of her. A photo album was on her lap.

"Hey baby," He said softly.

She looked up, tears still running down her face, a bruise already forming on her face.

Jake sighed, and walked over to her, sitting beside her. He put an arm around her comfortingly. "What are you lookin' at?"

"Old photo album." She answered. She pointed at a picture. "This was taken on mother's day, when I was twelve. My mom died twelve hours later. This is the last picture with her that I have."

Jake studied it. Susan Stewart was in a hospital bed, a scarf tied around her head. Twelve-year-old Miley sat beside her, her arms linked around her mother's waist. Miley's smile, the same one she had now, was on her face. Susan was looking down at her daughter, smiling. You could tell she knew the end was coming soon, but she was treasuring the last moments she had with her family.

"You both look really happy. She really loved you, Miley. And so does your dad, no matter how much he forgets to show it nowadays."

Miley sighed, and closed the book, dumping it in the box. "She would be happy for me. My momma would have loved you. I know that where she is up in heaven, she does. She loves you, I know she does, and so…I don't see why my father can't be happy for me. Why he doesn't like you." She said, still crying.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jake whispered softly, gently turning her to face him, "Stop the crying. I hate it when you cry. Everything's going to work out, baby. Give him time to cool down, and then call him in a few days."

"No!" Miley exclaimed, "He hit me!" She said. "He's the one who's going to come crawling to me begging for forgiveness. Not the other way around."

Jake sighed, and nodded, then gently wiped the tears away from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs, before gently pressing feather light kisses on her cheeks, and gently on her closed eyes.

"All better?" He asked softly, after.

She shrugged, looking down.

Resting back against the wall with a pillow behind his back, Jake motioned to Miley. "Come on."

She smiled, and moved to his lap, curling up against him, her un-bruised cheek resting against his chest.

He gently placed the ice over her other cheek and held it there.

"I love you," She murmured, pressing her lips to his neck.

"I love you too," He smiled softly, wrapping her tighter in his embrace.

He softly began humming a slow tune, and Miley slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Jake's phone went off, he quickly answered it, so as to not wake her.

"Hello?" He hissed softly.

"Jake, we need you back on set." Said his director. "And yes. We absolutely need you. Now, is possible, would be great."

Jake sighed. "I'll be there in fifteen. How long will it take?"

"Till like…nine PM…if we're lucky?"

Jake swore under his breath. "Fine." He said through clenched teeth, and hung up.

He gently lifted Miley off of him, and on to the bed, and pulled the covers gently over her. He placed a few kisses on her forehead, and lips, before scribbling a note, taking the ice and towel down to the kitchen, and leaving.

_**Miles,**_

_**I'm sorry I left, but Jim called me to the set. I'll be back around nine, he said. If we're lucky. I didn't want to wake you because you really should get some rest. Call me if you need me. Love you more then anything. **_

_**Love you,**_

_**-Jake**_

_**

* * *

**_

**What do you think? Is Robbie Ray being fair? Was Miley justified in saying what she did? Was Robbie justified in doing what he did? Is this guy a creep or what? What do you think is going to happen next? What do you want to happen next? **

**Review and let me know your thoughts!!**

**-Jen**


	6. Chapter 6

Miley woke around five, and found Jake's note.

Picking up her phone, she pressed one, which was programmed to speed dial Jake's number.

He didn't answer, but she hadn't expected him too.

_'**Hey, you've reached Jake Ryan…Couldn't take your call, but leave your message and I'll call you back! Peace.'**_

"Hey Jake…It's me. I just woke up and…well I didn't expect you to answer, but I just thought I'd call and say good luck…and I love you. I'll see you later. Bye."

Miley ended the call, and sighed. She was hungry. She then remembered the abandoned take out Jake had brought home.

She first changed her shirt and put on a bra, before going downstairs.

Finding that Jake had put it in the fridge, she took it out and found Chinese food. She stuck some fried rice in to the microwave, and then ate it, before deciding to go out and buy some flowers to plant.

--

_I got home around seven, and saw Miley, alone, on the side of the house, planting some flowers._

_I decided to take a chance, and walked up._

_"Hello, Mrs. Ryan," I called._

_She looked up, and smiled nicely. I was shocked and angered to see bruising on her cheek. "Hello, Charlie. Please, call me Miley." She said._

_"Miley then," I smiled. "Enjoying the cooler air well the sun's still out?"_

_She nodded. "I love to garden. I did with my mother all the time when I was a little girl, back in Tennessee. Jake had to go in to the set – you know, he's an actor?"_

_"Yea, I've seen a couple of his movies." I answered. Personally, I thought they'd be 1000 percent better if he weren't in them._

_She smiled, proud of him, "Yea, he got called to the set of the one he's working on now. I was bored, so I went and got these. I thought I'd start planting some flowers. Jake hired people to cut the lawn and do the other stuff, but when I'm home, I like tending the flowers." She smiled._

_I smiled at her. "I garden quite a bit myself."_

_She smiled. "How do you find time? You must be pretty busy, as a cop. I mean, after I let the Hannah secret out, I sort of stepped down. I was in a few movies with Jake but I never really started making a CD headlining me as Miley. I don't really want to—." She stopped. "I'm sorry," She blushed, "I'm babbling."_

_I smiled, "Not at all. Look, Miley, I know it's not really my place to ask, and I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, but, did…someone…did Jake hit you?"_

_"What?" She asked her brow furrowed, then her hand flew to her cheek, "Oh! No, no, of course not! Jake would never…it's kind of…private, I don't really want to talk about it. But it wasn't Jake. Jakes the sweetest, he'd never lay a hand on me, or any other girl for that matter."_

_Why does she cover for him?! If she'd just admit it, then I'd help her!_

_He has her under more control then I thought._

_Arg._

_I smiled, "Ok. Just wanted to be sure. You can never be to sure these days, Miley. The flowers are looking very beautiful. I'm going to get on in now…it's been a long, long day."_

_"Oh, thank you," She smiled. "Have a good night, Charlie."_

_I nodded, smiling. "You as well, Miley."_

--

Miley cleaned up the gardening tools and went in at around eight thirty. She decided to try out the new pool, and found a bikini. She laughed, realizing the print matched the bra from earlier – hot pink with like green polka dots.

She slid it on, and grabbed a towel, then went downstairs and slipped out the sliding door, and got in the pool.

She swam and had fun, and then, she heard, "My wife magically morphs in to a mermaid! It's my lucky day!"

She turned around, to see Jake, in only his boxers, sitting on the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in.

"How was work?" She asked, before dunking under the water, and swimming over. When she resurfaced, she was beside him.

She looked up expectantly, and, chuckling softly, he said, "Loud. But things went well."

"That's good," She smiled, "I missed you though." She said, pouting.

"Well," Jake said, suddenly leaning down, and lifting her on to his lap, so she was straddling him. She squealed, laughing. "I missed you more."

"Did not! And you're getting yourself all wet," She laughed, as his hands moved to her hips, her arms were locked around his neck. "And I didn't know you were so strong."

He snorted. "Miley, you weigh like, nothing. It's easy for me to lift you, specially with my amazing muscle," he said, letting go of her with one arm to flex it.

She laughed, and felt the muscle. "Oh definitely, you're the next Arnold." She said, giggling.

He grinned, "You got it babe. And as for the 'I'm going to get all wet' thing…I really don't care. This was too good an opportunity to pass up. This is very sexy," he said.

"Well I'm glad you like it." I said. "It matches that bra!"

He laughed.

Then, plan hatching in Miley's head, she said, "You should do with it what you did with my bra." She whispered softly in his ear.

"Miles…we're outside," He said back.

"Yea…well it's dark out," Miley said, kissing at his neck, "And we really should christen the pool…"

"We've never had sex in a pool…" Jake thought out loud.

"Well now is as good a time as any to try it out," Miley said, kissing at his neck still, grinding her hips against him a little, before releasing her arms from around his neck, moving his hands, and shimmying off of his lap, and down in to the pool.

Her plan had worked, Miley saw with satisfaction.

"You little tease…" He said.

"I wasn't teasing, I'm right here, Jakey. All you have to do is come get me."

Jake jumped in to the heated pool, and swam after her, and she squealed and swam away.

After a few minutes, he had her, backing her up against the wall of the pool, he placed one hand on either side of her so she was trapped.

"That was a very – naughty – thing," Jake said, pausing in between each of the last words to press his lips to her neck. "Mrs. Miley." He said, reaching behind her and pulling on each of the strings holding the bathing suit top on her.

"I'm just a bad girl," She said as Jake peeled the bathing suit top away.

"You got that right," He murmured before hungrily kissing her, as Miley;s hands moved to the waistband of his boxers.

--

_Why do I hear moaning…and splashing…_

_Oh he didn't._

_Looking out the window, however, I saw that they did._

_They were having sex. In the POOL!_

_Ugh._

_He's probably trying to drown her. First he hits her, now he wants to kill her!_

_He disgusts me._

_My nieces come visit me during the summer. They'd be here in two weeks, I don't want them seeing the public indecency!_

_My sister would kill me if she found out they saw this._

_"Oh….God, Jake…"_

_See, she's in agony!_

_I glared through a slit in the curtains for about another twenty minutes, which was when he ducked under the water and came up with fabric, probably their clothes, and then they both got out of the pool, and ran in to the house. I saw him throw a towel at her, she wrapped it around herself as she shut the sliding door, locked it, and shut the curtain over it._

_They were probably going upstairs to fuck some more._

_Or, forget their bedroom! Maybe they'd do it in the living room, or the bathroom, or the office! He's a caveman, so I wouldn't put it past him._

_I made my decision. I'd talk to them tomorrow bout public decency._

_I'm a cop._

_They have to listen to me._

_

* * *

_**Sorry it's been so long, next chapter is in the works.**

**What do you think about the evil guy's obsession over Jake being evil and making miley's life miserable? What do you think about Miley's and Jakes seemingly ever living sex drive? What do you think Jake and/or Miley's reactions will be when the creeper talks to them about their sex habits? Any other comments concerns, ideassssss? **

**Review, they are mucho appreciated!!!**

**-Jen  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Miley woke at eleven the next morning, Jake's arm's wrapped around her, to find him not sleeping, but watching her sleep.

Her head was resting on his chest, and she looked up, met with his eyes. She jumped. "That's kind of creepy," She said, yawning, sitting up.

He shrugged. "Then call me creep. I love watching you sleep."

"Never knew that before," Miley yawned, looking at the clock. "Do you actually have the day off?"

Jake nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'm allllll yours. And that can be taken sexually or non sexually."

Miley laughed, shaking her head. "What's the longest time we've gone without having sex?"

"The twenty-two years before we got married." Jake said. "Le duh."

Miley lightly hit him, "I mean well we've been married."

"Oh. Um. Three days?"

"I think we should go for four. Starting now!"

He looked at her in horror. "But…You…and me…and I…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted in horror. "You can't ruin the newlyweds ness!" He said.

"I'm getting this feeling you only married me for my body." Miley said, rubbing her chin in though. "That hurts, Jake." She said, looking up at him with a innocent hurt face.

He quickly sat up, and held her closer to him, and kissed the top of her head, "You know that's not true. I love everything about you."

"Aww," Miley said, kissing his lips, "You're so sweet."

He lay back down, and pouted at her until she sighed, and lay back down with him.

After a few minutes of him playing with her hair in silence, she said, "So…how many bedrooms does this house have again?"

"…Five…"

"Hmm, Five. And you and I only need one…and how many offices…or dens…or storage rooms do we really need?" Miley asked, looking at him.

"Well," Jake said, "I've always wanted a den dedicated to every sport I watch…one for our football team, one for the baseball, one for basketball, and one for hockey."

"Oh…" Miley said, "Or, you know, we could turn one in to a nursery?" She suggested.

Jake shut his eyes, and sighed, "Miley, we've talked about this."

"That was then, Jake, this is now." Miley argued.

"We agreed to wait."

"No, Jake, _we _didn't agree to wait, _you _didn't give me a _choice_!" Miley yelled, sitting up.

"I don't want a kid now, Miley, it's not the right time! And since, gee, I don't know, you need me to have the kid, I get to have a say in it too!" He yelled back at her, also sitting up. "If you want a little thing to take care of so badly, I'll get you a puppy!"

"It's not a thing, Leslie, and I don't want a puppy, I want a baby!" Miley shouted.

"No!" He shouted back at her.

She looked down. This was the first time he'd ever outright denied her anything. Even when she'd brought it up before, he'd always been, "Not now, Miley," Never no outright.

When she didn't say anything back, he said, "I've decided, maybe I don't want kids, and you know what, you can't do anything about it because it's my choice too, and you bring it up constantly!"

"I don't bring it up constantly." She murmured quietly.

"Yes you do!" He said getting out of bed, and pulling clothes on, "You've brought it up at least once a month since we were married, and to be honest I'm sick and tired of hearing about it!" Miley was silent, not looking at him, and he angrily sighed, "I'm going out for a while, I'll be back later. Maybe." He said, before walking out of the room.

_Don't cry._

_Don't. Cry._

_If you cry, you won't stop._

_Don't. Cry._

After telling her self that for ten minutes, Miley was satisfied it wouldn't happen.

But she was still hurt.

They never fought, and he never walked out on her.

She slowly slid from bed, and in to the bathroom, and after turning the shower, she got in.

Then, when she began to cry, she could convince herself she wasn't really crying, it was just the shower water, getting in her eyes.

After she finally got out almost an hour later, she stood in front of the mirror with her hair in thick wet ropes falling down her back and in her face, her body dripping with the water from the shower as she hadn't bothered to wrap a towel around herself.

She opened the drawer and pulled out pills. She studied them for a while, then, deciding that he didn't really mean it, that he really did want kids. Why wouldn't he want to have a baby with her, if he loved her? He'd be happy once she got pregnant.

And for the twenty-fifth day in a row, Miley Ryan threw the package of her birth control pills back in to the drawer, without taking it.

--

Jake drove around downtown Los Angeles, willing his anger to go away. Only after it did, did he start feeling horrible.

She had every right to bring it up, he supposed, it just bugged him. She wouldn't accept his answer, and kept asking. He didn't get why she needed a baby now. He was perfectly content with just the two of them. There was no room for a baby in his life now, with shooting movie after movie, and he just wasn't ready to give that up. He was happy, and didn't get why she couldn't be happy with the way things were.

To be honest, he'd never been sure he'd wanted kids.

Maybe it was something to consider a few years from now, but not now. He'd like if they could reach their first anniversary before they began reproducing.

He began driving in the direction of home, and got there three hours after he had originally left. Miley's car was gone, and so he went inside, but found no note.

He called her, and she picked up. "What do you want?" She answered, her voice cold.

The annoyed, angry feeling began melting back. "I'd like to know where my wife is." He said sharply. "Sorry if that's a crime."

"Well since you walked out on your wife earlier, your wife doesn't care to tell you," She said.

"I think it's time you came home." Jake said.

"I'll come home when I'm damn good and ready!" Miley shouted at him, before hanging up.

Angrily ending the call, Jake picked up his keys, and left again.

Two could play at that game.

--

When Miley got home from grocery shopping to find the house empty, she put everything away, and then did random things. She gardened, she read, she ate.

Jake didn't come back.

She was sitting out in a lounge chair by the pool, when Charlie ventured around the fence.

"Hey, Miley. You alright, you look down."

She shrugged, and then said bitterly, "Fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Jake and I got in a fight." She finally said after a long period of silence.

"That's not good…he tore his car outta here pretty fast earlier…you should tell him to be careful, wouldn't want anyone getting hurt."

"I'll tell him when I'm smacking him upside the head for walking out on me." She said. "Thanks for the heads up. Hey, I'm going to go in…I hate bugs. See you later, Charlie." She sighed, then got up, and disappeared in the house.

--

_I walked back in to my house, with a sense of satisfaction. It sucked that she was upset, but one: She was pissed at bastard, and two: I'd bought the cameras, I just have to install them now._

_Things were suddenly looking up._

--

At nine, Jake still wasn't back. Miley sat on the couch, staring blankly at the TV, and that's when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Miley…" It was her dad. "I know you don't want to talk to me, but something happened..."

Five minutes later, in tears, she said, "I'll…I'll be there first thing in the morning." She hung up, and then called Jake. He picked up, and said in a smart-ass tone, "What do you want?"

"Jake," Miley whimpered. He thought she was trying to send him in to a guilt trip, so he said,

"I don't want to hear it Miley."

"Come home." She begged. "I need you."

"I'll come home when I'm good and ready," He snapped, before he hung up.

She ended the call, and dropped her phone, sitting back on the couch, and sobbing.

--

It was three hours later that Jake actually got home.

The house was dark, but he saw that Miley'd left the sliding door open, with the screen shut.

Shaking his head, he went in to the living room to close it, to find Miley awake, on the couch, in the dark.

She sat in the center of the sofa, her knees up to her chest, and tears constantly falling from her eyes.

"Why didn't you come home?" She said hoarsely.

"Why are you crying? I told you I'd come home eventually." He said back.

"I called you earlier because I needed you to come home. I didn't want to be alone. And you just hung up on me, after yelling at me." Miley said, letting out a small sob.

"You did the same to me." Jake said, shutting and locking the door.

"I was crying Jake, couldn't you hear me! I was crying and you h-hung up on me!"

"Well why were you crying?" He shot back.

"My dad called." She whispered.

"Yea he seems to make you cry a lot." Jake remarked, heading for the stairs, still mad at her. He was lifting his foot to the bottom step, when Miley opened her mouth again.

She whispered, "He called me because…Jackson…Jackson died."

* * *

**-Gasp-**

**What did you think about the begging fluffiness? About the argument Jake and Miley had? About Miley's maneuver with her birth control pills? About their continuing fight? Miley telling Charlie about the fight? Jake hanging up on his crying wife? About the last sentence? What do you think will happen next? Why do you think I had Jackson's death happen? **

**-Jen**


	8. Chapter 8

On the way to Miley's dad's house the next morning, Jake slowly spoke. "I'm sorry…about yesterday."

Miley only nodded.

"I know you want a baby, Miley, but I just don't think it's the right time. Maybe in a few years or so, we can start a family. But right now can't we be happy with just us?"

Miley shrugged.

"And I'm sorry I hung up on you. And…I'm sorry about Jackson, baby."

"It's ok. And it's not your fault. I just…can't believe he's gone." Miley whimpered. "He's only twenty five, he's to young to die."

"Only the good die young," Jake said softly, taking her hand.

Miley remained silent for a while, and only spoke once they reached her dad's house, where cars were parked up and down the street.

Jake got out, and went around the car and opened Miley's door. She made no move to get out, and he crouched down taking her hands in his, and pressing his lips to one of them, then the other.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered.

"I know," He said quietly.

"I don't want to do this, Jake." She whimpered. "I don't want everyone's sympathy, I just want my brother."

"I know you do baby, but he's up there now," He said quietly, pointing up at the sky.

"We always fought. But I do love him, I love him so much."

"And he knew that, Miley. He still does. Now come on, I'm sure your dad, and Lily and Oliver are waiting for you. And on the phone your dad said your grandmothers had flown out overnight, and your aunt Dolly. And your aunts and uncles, and cousins."

She let him gently pull her out of the car, and lead her up to the house. Ringing the bell, she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said softly, kissing her forehead.

Robbie Ray opened the door, and instantly pulled Miley in to his arms.

She hugged him back, resolved in tears once again.

"I'm so sorry, Miley." He said, his voice broken. "I'm sorry about what I did and what I said."

"I'm sorry too," She whispered, crying, "I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Maybe not, but I needed to hear it." He said quietly. "We'll talk later."

Miley nodded, and hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of her head before letting her go, and she stepped in to the house. Robbie Ray shook Jake's hand, and Jake followed Miley in.

Lily and Oliver were waiting, and Lily immediately pulled Miley in to her arms, and both girls cried.

"I'm so sorry Miley," Lily cried, "I can't believe he's gone!"

"Don't apologize," Miley pleaded, hugging her best friend tightly, "And neither can I," She choked out.

After hugging Oliver, and Lily hugging Jake, Miley found her father, talking to a distant family member she didn't remember.

"Daddy," She said, still crying, grabbing on to his arm. "H-how did it happen, you never told me how it h-h-happened."

Robbie Ray sighed. "Remember when Jackson went on a vacation?" When Miley nodded, he went on. "Well he met a girl, who'd just been in Mexico. She had the Swine Flu, she gave it to him and…he didn't realize it until it was too late."

**(A/N: She made me do it)**

"Did he suffer?" She asked quietly, wiping at her eyes.

He shook his head, and softly told her no.

She nodded, the one small little ray on sun in what had become a storm.

--

The morning drug on, and more and more of Jackson's friends became mixing with the family members. Miley, overwhelmed by the apologies and sorrow, ventured upstairs.

She paused at her old room, and went in.

When she and her brother had left, her father had kept their rooms in the state they left them in. "In case you need somewhere to come home too," He'd told them.

Miley walked in, and shut the door behind her.

Kicking off her shoes, she lay in the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. She picked up a picture of her, Jackson, and their mother, and held it in front of her.

"Well mama, I guess he's up there with you now," She said softly, "Or he's on his way there. Take good care of him, Mommy. Tell him I…tell him I love him. I love both of you. It's just me and daddy now, our little family of four now just two."

The tears renewed themselves, and fell steadily.

It always took Miley long periods of time to recover from a loved ones death.

Her mother died when she was twelve, she was in therapy until she was sixteen. On the anniversary of her mother's death, Miley stay in bed. She wouldn't get up. She slept all day, she cried all day, but she wouldn't get up.

After the first year, her dad had stopped trying to get her to go to school. He didn't go to work, and he stayed with her.

Her pappy had died before her mother had. She was young then, though, and it didn't affect her as much as it would have if she were older, and had understood it more.

As she cried, she simply knew the next months wouldn't be easy. She prayed to God, that whatever he had in store for her, that she didn't loose Jake, her father, Lily, Oliver – that she didn't loose the family she had left.

But deep down she knew.

She knew, something was going to happen.

It was an empty feeling that settled in to the pit of her stomach. At the time, she associated it with Jackson's death. But she was right. Something was going to happen.

Something bad.

* * *

**This one is quite short. But the previous was quite long, so I guess it evens out?**

**Sorry about the corny ending. **

**What do you think of the story so far? What do you think about Jackson's death? What do you think about how Miley's sadness will affect her relationship with Jake, how the creeper will take it? What do you think about Miley's feeling? What do you think the 'something bad' is? **

**Answer my questions via review!**

**Also, just a heads up, this story most likley wont me more then fifteen chapters, MAX. But, never fear, a sequel is planned as of now. **

**Please PLEASE review, I beg you. **

**-Jen**


	9. Chapter 9

People finally began drifting out of the house; the only ones remaining were Aunt Dolly and mamaw, who were staying at the Stewart house.

"Does anyone know where Miley went?" Jake asked, worry in his voice.

"I think I know…I'll go find her. We need to talk." Robbie said, and ascended the stairs.

He found her just where he thought he would, in her old room, but was surprised to find her asleep.

He gently sat on the edge of the bed, and saw she was hugging the picture frame to her chest.

Smiling softly at that, then frowning at the tear stains on her cheeks, he gently shook her. "Miley, sweetie," He said, "It's time to wake up."

She moaned a little, and turned over, still holding the picture frame, before opening her eyes.

She looked confused, then she remembered why she was there and her face fell.

"You okay?" Robbie Ray asked, pushing her hair from her face.

She nodded, and sat up. "Sorry I fell asleep." She said, carefully setting the frame back on the nightstand.

"It's no big deal, honey."

Miley looked around the room. "How come you leave this like this, daddy? Even now, when I'm married?"

He was silent for a moment, looking around, before answering, "I guess…I like holding on to when you were younger. When you needed me. When you were my little girl…when you ran to me when you were hurt, instead of Jacob."

"Daddy, I'm still your little girl, I'm just…not little. And I'll always need you, dad. You're my daddy, I love you…it's just that, I'm twenty-three, not thirteen. Your little girl is growing up dad…you can't keep me little forever."

"Naw, they haven't found a way for parents to do that yet." He commented, and they both laughed, before he became serious again. "I remember the day you were born." He said. "I remember your first word, your first step, your first day of school. I remember you, after your mama died, Miley. You were so…fragile, so small. So lost. I remember going in your room the first day you were supposed to go back to school…you were curled up in a ball in the corner of your room, sobbing. 'I can't do it, daddy,' you said, 'She worked there. I can't go there. I don't even like being here. I miss her. I can't do this. I want her back, bring her back.' It was the first time I couldn't get you what you really truly wanted. It broke my heart, looking at you. My little girl so…empty. Then I remember the first time you got on that stage as Hannah…it's like life was in you again. You knew your mama would've wanted you to sing. And then I remember your first heartbreak. Jake. And so many after that, Miles. I hate seeing you hurting, baby, and I've seen it so much. I don't want to see it again, at the hands of Jake."

"He won't hurt me daddy. I know you care, I know you're concerned, but he's been so great to me. He loves me, Dad, and I love him. He's made me better. He's made me, me." She said. "I know I don't take to thing like…heart break and loss well, but he's not going to break my heart, and he's going to help me, dad. And I'd really like it if you would try to give him a chance. It means a lot to me daddy. Please. For me."

He sighed, but nodded, "Ok."

--

Jake looked up as Miley and Robbie Ray came down the stairs.

His arm was around his daughter's shoulder, but when they got downstairs, he kissed her forehead, hugged her, and let her go, announcing, "Miley said she and Jake are going to head home."

Miley nodded, "I'm pretty tired. We'll see ya'll tomorrow, at the…at church." She said, then quickly hugged her Grandmother, and godmother, and left the house.

"Is she alright?" Jake asked his father in law, looking after her.

"I think so. As ok as she can be right now." Robbie Ray said.

Jake nodded slowly. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Jake, wait..." He said. Jake stopped, turning to face him again. Robbie sighed, and began to speak, "Look, son…I know I've been less then enthusiastic with your relationship and marriage to my daughter, and 5Robbie sighed, and began to speak, "Look, son…I know I've been less then enthusiastic with your relationship and marriage to my daughter, and I wanted to apologize. But please understand this from my perspective."

"I know," Jake said, "I know I've hurt her…a lot. But I don't intend to do it again, Mr. Stewart. I love her more then words can describe."

"Then you understand that all I want is to protect her."

"I do, but you need to understand that all I want to do is protect her, and love her, and be there for her." Jake countered.

Robbie nodded slowly for a while, and Jake eventually said, "She's out there, I don't want to keep her waiting. I'll see you tomorrow."

Once Jake reached the door, Robbie called, "Jake?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"No man on this Earth is good enough for my little girl." He said. "But I guess you come pretty close."

Jake smiled, and nodded at him, "Thank you." He said, then turned and left.

Miley was at the end of the driveway, staring out at the distant ocean.

Jake walked up behind her, slowly sliding his arms around her waist.

"Do you think there's an ocean in heaven?" She asked.

"Huh?" Jake asked, confused.

She repeated her question, and added, "Jackson loved the ocean. It's the one thing he didn't complain about when we moved here. He was mad at me at first, because I was so messed up, I couldn't stay in Tennessee after my mom died. Daddy moved us out here, and he was mad for a while. But he always loved the ocean. We didn't get the ocean in Nashville."

"I think that God knows that the ocean makes Jackson happy, so if there wasn't one before he got there, there is now." Jake said carefully.

Miley was silent for a while, before sighing, and asking, "Can you take me home? I want to sleep. I just…want to sleep."

Jake nodded, "Of course," He said, gently kissing the top of her head, "Let's go." He gently led her to the car, and after a while they were heading for Los Angeles.

After an almost hour-long drive, they Jake pulled in to their driveway just as the sun was beginning to set.

Jake got out, and once again, Miley stayed, staring ahead of her, as if in to nothing.

Opening her door, he knelt, reaching over and unbuckling the seat belt. "Miley," He said softly," He wouldn't want you to shut yourself down.

"I'm not." Miley denied, "I'm just tired, Jake. I'm so tired."

"Come on then," Jake said gently, taking her hand, "Let's go inside."

She slowly got out of the car, and Jake shut the door, putting his arm around her. She leant in to him, and they began heading for the door, when they heard their names being called.

"Miley, Jake, can I talk o you for a minute?"

Jake turned around, Miley turning with him, her arms around his waist.

"Charlie," Jake said, seeing their neighbor, "Now's not really a good time…"

Charlie squinted at Miley, "Is she ok, did something happen?"

"There was a loss in the family." Jake said.

"My brother." Miley stated, not moving from her position hanging on to Jake.

"I'm so sorry, Miley, and Jake." Charlie said, sincerity in his voice. "I just wanted to get this out of the way, it won't take long."

Jake nodded, as if to say 'go on, then.'

"Look, I know you guys don't have kids, and neither do I, but there are young children around here, and well, in a couple of weeks, my nieces are coming to stay for a few weeks. And there are things some kids just can't un-see, and things they shouldn't be seeing or even know about for a long time coming." Charlie said.

Jake looked at him blankly, "I'm sorry, I don't quite get where you're going with this…?"

"All I'm saying is it would be nice if you'd keep your sexcapades confined to the privacy of your home." Charlie stated.

Miley's eyes widened, and she looked up at Jake. His eyes narrowed at their neighbor, and he spoke. "Well, Charlie, not to be rude, but first: most children don't look outside in to another person's back yard in the dead of night. Second, the backyard of my house and the pool in it is part of my property; therefore, it's part of my home. Third, It's no one's business but mine and Miley's where and when we make love, and fourth, I really I think the most pressing point is why in the hell were you looking at us if you knew what we were doing?"

Charlie froze, before narrowing his eyes back, "Don't let me catch it again, or I'll have to book you for public indecency. Sorry for your loss," He hissed, before walking away.

--

_I watched as the car pulled up in to the driveway as I watered my plants._

_Jake got out of the car, and came around, opening her door, and squatting down. Did he cripple her or something so that she couldn't unbuckle her own seat belt?_

_After a minute or two, she slowly got out of the car, and Jake shut the door, putting his arm around her. She leant in to him, and they began heading for the door, but I called out, and they stopped._

_"Miley, Jake, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_Jake turned around, Miley turning with him, her arms around his waist. He's so freaking possessive of her. I bet that he told her if she wasn't hanging off of him at all times he'd beat the shit out of her._

_"Charlie," Jake said nodding at me, "Now's not really a good time…"_

_I glanced at Miley's face in the darkening atmosphere, and saw she looked empty. What the FUCK did he do to her?! "Is she ok, did something happen?"_

_"There was a loss in the family." Jake said. Right, great cover._

_"My brother." Miley stated, not moving from her position hanging on to Jake. I'll bet he killed her brother._

_"I'm so sorry, Miley," I said, sincerity in my voice, then quickly added, "and Jake." I didn't want to seem unfriendly towards Jake. "I just wanted to get this out of the way, it won't take long."_

_Jake nodded, as if to say 'You aren't worth my time, but if you must.'_

_"Look, I know you guys don't have kids, and neither do I, but there are young children around here, and well, in a couple of weeks, my nieces are coming to stay for a few weeks. And there are things some kids just can't un-see, and things they shouldn't be seeing or even know about for a long time coming." I said, reciting my planned words._

_Jake looked at me blankly, "I'm sorry, I don't quite get where you're going with this…?" Suuure, you keep playing dumb there pretty boy. Then again, maybe he isn't playing dumb…_

_"All I'm saying is it would be nice if you'd keep your sexcapades confined to the privacy of your home." I stated bluntly._

_Miley's eyes widened, and she looked up at Jake. His eyes narrowed at me, and he spoke. "Well, Charlie, not to be rude, but first: most children don't look outside in to another person's back yard in the dead of night. Second, the backyard of my house and the pool in it is part of my property; therefore, it's part of my home. Third, It's no one's business but mine and Miley's where and when we make love, and fourth, I really I think the most pressing point is why in the hell were you looking at us if you knew what we were doing?"_

_I froze, before narrowing my own eyes back, "Don't let me catch it again, or I'll have to book you for public indecency. Sorry for your loss," I hissed, before walking away._

_I quickly walked in to my house. Shit, shit, shit!_

_Now he's on to me. I'd have to get this plan well thought out._

_And fast._

_Now my sweet Miley is sad, and upset, and it's all his fault. Murderer. He murdered her brother, and he's murdering her from the inside, before he'll finally kill her! Then move on to another beautiful girl. They're all the same, and I had to get her away from him, show her what a real man was like, before it was too late._

_

* * *

_

**1. What do you think about Mileys talk with Robbie Ray?**

**2. How about Robbie Rays words to Jake, just before Jake left to go take Miley home?**

**3. Miley's seemingly shutting herself down. Do you think she'll continue too, and how do you think this will affect the story?**

**4. What do you think of Jakes response to Charlie?**

**5. What do you think of Charlie believing Jake killed Jackson and is planning to kill Miley?**

**6. What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Answer in review, please. I enjoy hearing your opinion!**

**-Jen**


	10. Chapter 10

"Miley," Jake said, leaning over his wife, who was still sleeping. It was one in the afternoon.

It was one of those days. In the month since Jackson had been buried, Miley had her good days, and her bad days. On her good days, she's be up like normal. On her bad days, she slept the whole day. Well, not sleep necessarily, but she'd lay in bed all day.

On good days, she's go about the house normally, she'd converse with her family and friends normally, she'd act normal with Jake.

On bad days, she was grouchy, easily annoyed, angry. She didn't want to talk to or see anyone, sometimes even Jake.

He prayed for the good days, and when the bad days came, he got through them with her.

This was, quite plainly, a bad day.

She groaned in acknowledgment, and said nothing.

"Miley, you've been sleeping since last night." Jake said.

"No," She said, her voice muffled by the pillows. "I was up all night. I think I ate something bad yesterday or something."

He pushed her hair from her face, to feel her forehead, before pressing his lips to her forehead. "You don't have a fever," He said, after kissing her.

"It's probably just a overnight bug," She said, turning to face him. "Go on to the studio." She stopped him before he could protest, "Please," She said, running her thumb across his cheek with the hand that wasn't under herself.

"But I miss you," Jake said, crossing some invisible line. They never mentioned her bad days. When a good day came, they simply went on as normal.

"You see me every day," Miley said, looking away. "Please, Jake."

"Fine," He gave in. "But if you don't get sick again today, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Alright." She said.

He gently kissed her before leaving.

Once Miley heard his car pull out from the driveway, she reached under their bed, and pulled the plastic shopping bag out, and spilled the contents on her lap. Three different pregnancy tests.

Sighing, she slid from the bed, and went tot he bathroom. Her bladder was about to burst, before she'd gone to bed after being sick all night, she'd drank a lot of water.

After reading the instructions, she took two of the tests. She'd do the other one later.

Setting them on the counter, she slid in to the shower, and let the hot water run over her body. Her body felt stiff, probably from spending so much time in bed lately.

After taking a forty minute long shower, she stepped out to in front of the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at the two tests.

Her heart raced, but she let out a shaky breath, and smiled slightly. Both were positive.

Quickly and numbly, she finished drying off, and dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and one of Jake's t-shirts, then crawled in to their bed again, pulling his pillow to her chest, and breathing in deeply the sent of his cologne.

Jake had no idea that her being pregnant was even a possibility. As far as he knew, she was on birth control, proved to him from the bills on his insurance. She was betraying his trust, and for that, she felt horrible. But he'd be ok with it, she knew it.

He had to be.

--

_I focused the camera on what she was holding. _

_A pregnancy test. A positive one. _

_Well how nice, the dick impregnated her. _

_She must be itching to get that demon spawn out of her. _

_--_

When Jake got home, Miley was in the bathroom, taking the third test.

It was six in the evening, when he began knocking.

"Miley, baby?"

"Hold on." She called out.

Jake stopped. She sounded different. He knocked again, "Miley, what's wrong? Are you ok in there?"

"You can come in." She said quietly.

She was sitting on the counter of their master bath, her hands gripping the sides of it.

He rushed over to her, placing his hands on hers. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," She said softly, smiling, "Better then I have been in a while, actually." He waited for an explanation. Slowly she said, "I'm pregnant."

Jake stared at her for a long moment, shocked. "Are...are you sure?" He asked finally.

She slowly held up the positive pregnancy test. "This is the third one I've taken."

He slowly turned away, walking in to their room.

She hesitantly followed, the test still in her hands.

She watched as her slowly, silently, shoved his fingers through his blond locks.

He rounded on her, asking, "What happened to waiting?"

She said nothing, just looked down.

"What about your birth control pills? We've been getting them, I know you have, they're on the insurance bill!" He said.

"I-I may have missed a few." She muttered.

"How, Miley? It's not like we've been having sex at all in the last month, so that means..." He looked at her, then walked forward towards the bathroom.

She stopped him, blocking the path. "That really doesn't matter," She said, standing in front of the door, "Because I'm already pregnant, Jake."

"Well it sure as hell doesn't have to stay that way," He hissed. "Now move, Miley."

She didn't, and so he pushed passed her, she stayed at the door, facing where he was, looking at her feet.

She heard him open the drawer where her stuff was.

He paused, seeing last months supply, and this months. Last months were used some in the beginning, but it was obvious that she hadn't been taking them since then.

He turned to face her and angrily threw them on the floor at her feet. "You may have missed a FEW?" He shouted angrily. She nodded. "Don't give me that line of shit, Miley Ray! You haven't even been taking them, you LIED TO ME!"

Shrinking away, she quietly said, "You never asked if I was taking them."

"I shouldn't HAVE TOO!" He screamed back, "I told you I wasn't ready, so I shouldn't been able to trust you'd honor my wishes!"

"You wouldn't even take mine in to consideration!" She yelled back, beginning to cry. "How can you tell me you're not happy about this at all!?" She whimpered.

"Oh don't you turn this on me," He said back nastily. "Don't you dare."

She rushed over to him and grabbed his hand and held it to her stomach. "That's our baby, Jake!" She pleaded, "We're having a baby."

He grabbed his hand back, "No, you're having a baby that shouldn't even be in existence." He snapped. "I'm going to Lily and Oliver's. I'll be back later. Maybe."

He exited the room before she could say a word, and she chased after him, running down the stairs. "Jake, Jake please wait!" She cried, "Don't go, don't leave me!" She yelled, following him out the door, to the driveway.

As he got in his car, she whimpered, "Jake, please. I'm sorry."

He paused for a moment, before getting in the car anyways and speeding off.

* * *

**Ouch. **

**I was tearing up writing that!**

** 1. What do you think of the chapter?**

** 2. What do you think about Miley's blatant disregard of her BC pills?**

** 3. What do you think about her believing that magically, Jake would be ok with her lying to him?**

** 4. What do you think about Jake's reaction?**

** 5. Of him ripping away his hand and ignoring her cries and apologies and leaving?**

** 6. Do you think this will trigger the creeper in to anything? If so, what? **

** 7. How do you think this will affect the story? I know it's obviously going to be big, but like, in what ways? **

**Review and answer those pleasseee!! **

**-Jen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pretty intense chapter here. Enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**

_I watched from the window as they fought in their room. The bastard! He made her cry!_

_He made her get pregnant, now he can't even be happy about it? _

_Bastard face. _

_I looked at my pictures of her. They ranged in age from fourteen, as Hannah, to just last week. _

_I watched as he left the room, and she ran after him, then he emerged and got in his car. She called after him, but he just drove away. She stood in the driveway for ten minutes after he left, tears streaming out of her beautiful eyes and down her beautiful face, before turning around and numbly walking inside her house. _

_This was getting ridiculous. _

_I had to act. _

_Soon. _

_--_

Twenty minutes after leaving, Jake pulled up in to Lily and Oliver's drive way.

They weren't married, but they were still together, and they lived together.

Jake slammed the door to his car and stalked to the front door, and banged on it.

Lily opened it seconds later. "Jake what is wrong?" She said, letting him in. "Where's Miley?"

"Home. I think." He said.

"Dude, what happened?" Oliver asked.

He sat on the couch in their living room, putting his head in his hands, before saying, "She's pregnant."

"But that's great!" Lily said, Oliver nodding in agreement.

"No, it's not!" Jake said. "She lied to me! She's supposed to be on birth control, I told her I didn't want kids now and she said fine! She hasn't been taking the pills at all! She lied to me, Lily, it's not great!"

"Ouch," Oliver whispered. "That was low of her. What happened?"

"I got home from work, and she was in the bathroom. She lets me in, and I get told she's pregnant. I ask what happened to waiting, about the pills, and say she lied to me. She said I never asked if she was taking them. I shouldn't have to ask, it's assumed, since I've been paying for them! And she made me think she was, she knew I didn't want a kid anytime soon! And so I left, and came here. She...she was crying when I left. Lily can you go...check on her? Make sure shes ok?"

Lily nodded, and left.

Jake and Oliver didn't speak for a while, until Oliver asked, "What are you going to do, man?"

Jake looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know Oliver. I've never been more disgusted or angry in my life. She betrayed me. And there's no way in hell she is ready to be a mother. And I don't want a kid."

"But what are you going to do, Jake?" Oliver asked softly. "She has every right to keep the baby, have the baby. You can't make her get an abortion. And if you tried, your marriage would go down before you ever got her down there."

"I'd never force a woman to do that. And I don't want to leave her, I love her. I just...I don't know Oliver. I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust her again. I've never been more angry or disgusted with someone ever, and I've been pretty angry before."

Oliver sighed, and didn't respond.

He honestly didn't know what to say.

Miley and Jake were both his best friends. But if Lily did to him what Miley did to Jake he'd feel the same way.

--

When Lily got to Miley and Jake's house, she went right in, and found Miley sitting at the table, each arm on either side of a bowl of what looked like Campbell's soup. She wasn't eating it, she was staring in to it, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Miley." Lily said, and her friend looked up. "What're you doing?"

"I'm...trying to eat, to keep my baby healthy." She said after a long pause.

"Why?" Lily asked softly.

Miley kept looking in to her dinner. Finally she said, "I thought it was a good idea. I just...I want a baby, Lily! I want to have a baby with Jake, and we are and h-he's n-not even the l-least bit h-h-happy about it." She sobbed.

Lily walked over to Miley slowly, and sat in the chair next to her, wrapping her arms around her.

Miley sobbed, and Lily held her, until Miley finally stopped. "He didn't even listen," She choked out, wiping her eyes."He wouldn't listen when I asked him not to leave me. He just...left."

"Miley, I can't blame him." Lily said softly.

Miley froze, and looked at Lily. "Can you just tell Jake to please, please come home."She asked in a small voice. "Please?"

"Yea...and if you need me, you know the number." Lily said, before leaving.

Miley stood, leaving the bowl on the table, and slowly walked up the stairs.

She was so tired, and just wanted to sleep.

She finally reached the second floor, and walked down the hall.

She paused in the hallway. She'd left the bedroom door open. Why was it shut?

Deciding it was nothing, she turned the knob, and pushed the door open, walked in, and shut it, before looking up.

She let out a scream, shocked.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house? How the hell did you get in here?" She asked, her hand over her chest.

Charlie sat on the end of the bed, his ankles crossed, waiting.

He smiled politely. "Hello, Miley. I've been waiting for you."

She didn't step forward. "Why are you in my house? Where are your nieces?"

"They went on home with their mother. But enough about me, Miley," He stood, and walked over to her, cupping her cheek with one hand, and running the other up the side of her stomach. "I heard you and that mean man fighting earlier. Again. Tell me, Miley, why do you put up with it? You could do so much better then Leslie Ryan." His mouth was next to her ear, his breath, which smelled nasty, washed over her.

"It's just an argument," Miley managed to whisper in her fear, "I love Jake. Jake loves me."

"I know what he's done, Miley. He forced you in to marrying him. He killed your brother, and was slowly killing you. Then you got pregnant. He got angry. He doesn't want a little baby. He left, but he'll come home and kill you. Tell me what he's done," He whispered. "And I'll make him pay. We can be together. I'll love you, just like you deserve." His hands were running all over her body, he was pressed up against her. She was pressed against the door.

Well she struggled to respond through her fear, she prayed that Jake would come home, soon.

"He hasn't done anything," Miley whimpered, "He loves me, and I love him. Please, let me go."

"Why?" He sneered, angry. "Going to call the cops? I'll tell you who's on duty! No one will believe you. I'll show you! YOU LOVE ME. YOU LOVE ME." He screamed, throwing her on to the bed, and quickly locking the bedroom door.

"NO!" Miley screamed, trying to get away, but he got to her first, and grabbed her wrists with one hand, the other moving down.

--

Jake had left before Lily had gotten home, and pulled in the driveway.

Getting out of the car, he walked in to the house. "Miley?" He called.

--

Miley heard her husbands distant call, but before she could scream, he raised the hand that was on the lower half of her body, and slapped it over her mouth. "If you say anything, I will kill you."

Figuring he didn't have anything to kill her with, as soon as he moved his hand, she screamed.

--

When he heard no response, Jake sighed, and turned to leave.

But then, he heard it, "HELP ME, JAKE PLEASE."

The cry was a scream, a terrified scream that he'd never heard come from her mouth before.

He took the stairs three at a time, running up them.

"MILEY?" He roared once he got to the top.

He heard a muffled scream, and his eyes landed on their bedroom door.

He tried to open the door, but when he couldn't, he pulled his phone out. Dialing 911, he called, "It's going to be ok, baby! I'm getting help!"

--

When as Jake yelled through the door, he growled, yanking her shorts back up, before picking her up.

She struggled, but her held her tightly, as tears ran fast down her cheeks.

"I tried," He hissed softly. He roughly forced his lips on hers. "I tried to show you. But now you did this. If I can't have you...no one can."

--

In an attempt to see what was going on after he called 911, Jake ran outside, and to the back.

Jacob Ryan got there just in time to see his wife's body crash through the glass of the second story, master bedroom window, and fly out the window, and land in the eight feet deep water of their in ground pool.

* * *

***hides* don't hurt me. **

**This was intense...**

**1. What do you think of how Lily and Oliver reacted?**

**2. What Lily Said to Miley? **

**3. What do you think of the creeper reveals his true colors scene? Expected? Unexpected? **

**4. What do you think about how Jake acts during the attack? What does it show?**

**5. What do you think of the last thing that happened?**

**6. Of the chapter overall?**

**and last,**

**7. What do you think's going to happen?**

**There's about two-four chapters left now. Somewhere in there. Review, please!!**

**-Jen  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, this chapter is short, but i know you'll have something to say. Review please, and thanks so much for those you've left for previous chapters.**

* * *

Jake was frozen in terrified shock as he watched Miley fly through the window, shattering the glass obstructing her path, and landed in the pool.

He quickly jumped in to action, his phone crashing to the pavement, as he jumped in to the water.

He was filled with cold, dreading fear, as he grabbed her arm, and pulled her motionless, lifeless body to the surface, and quickly swam to to edge, and got both of them out.

Pushing her wet hair from her face, he quickly and urgently tried to remember the proper CPR procedure.

Placing his hands in the correct placing on her chest, he as gently as possible, while still being firm, pushed down three times, then gave her the artificial breaths.

He kept going, not glancing up as Charlie ran from the sliding door form their living room, to where he was.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Charlie yelled, "She's MINE, I LOVE HER."

Still continuing CPR, in between the artificial breath, Jake responded.

"Then how come she has my last name, how come I wake up holding, her, how come I'm the one to hold her when she's upset, how come I'm the one who tries his absolute hardest to give her everything she needs and wants! Like hell you love her, you sick, fucking bastard!" Jake cried, in between trying to save her, while he did the chest compressions. "You don't do this to someone you love! You don't try to kill them! I swear on my own life, you sick bastard, that if she dies, I will hunt you down, and kill you!" He cried, tears escaping from his eyes for the first time in a long time.

"You made her cry! You made her miserable!" Charlie claimed.

"I didn't mean to!" Jake screamed. "We were having a fight, every couple fights, I'd never intentionally hurt her!"

Charlie couldn't respond, because then, a slew of officers and detectives arrived, guns blazing.

"FREEZE," They yelled.

"No, no it wasn't me!" Charlie yelled. "I saw it happen, I was trying to keep him from killing her!"

Jake stared at him in angered shock, as the paramedics surrounded Miley, making him stop. "I WOULD NEVER TRY AND KILL HER YOU BASTARD," Jake yelled, lunging at Charlie. "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST IT," He screamed before he was stopped by three officers.

"Mr. Ryan, stop!" A detective yelled.

"I'm a cop, why would I lie?!" Charlie exclaimed.

The officers looked at the detectives, who looked around.

The pool water was a sickening pink color, the blood from Miley's body hitting the glass window spreading throughout the whole thing. The window broken was the one from the master bedroom, Jake had blood, her blood all over him.

Charlie was unscathed, clean, and collected – plus he was a cop, vowed to protect people from these things.

"Book him."

"Jake Ryan, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Miley Ryan, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be provided to you, at the expense of the state of California. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?" A officer said to a shocked, terrified Jake Ryan.

Well Jake Ryan was being charged for the attempted murder of his wife, his wife, the love of his life, was in the back of an ambulance speeding towards LA general hospital, fighting for her life.

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**Oh no he didn't! **

**But he did...the creeper...*sigh***

**No questions for this short chapter, it hink you'll have plenty to say..... Just pleasssse tell me what you think. **

**-Jen**


	13. Chapter 13

Gathered in the LAPD's SVU department (Battered wife was an SVU case), the four detectives and their captain looked through the window at Jake Ryan.

He wasn't sitting calmly, he was pacing, going crazy.

"How do we get him to talk?" One of the detectives, Julie Hartford said.

"He seems to have some degree of love for the wife...go in there, try and get him to talk. If he doesn't walk...we'll figure out where to go from there."Captain Lopez said.

--

"You're in some pretty hot water if your wife doesn't make it, Jake. You're already down up for attempted murder, add on murder and you'll be old and wrinkly when you get out. IF you don't die there." Julie said, followed by her partner, Greg walking in.

"Is Miley ok?" Jake asked, ignoring her threats.

"Isn't that sweet, Julie...he's asking if his murder attempt worked!" Greg said, sitting down.

"I didn't try to kill her! I'd never hurt her, I love her!" Jake said, slamming his fists on the table.

"Then how come she was thrown out a window? From your master bedroom, after she told you she was pregnant? I heard you weren't too happy to hear that?"

"Because that psychopath Charlie did it!" Jake shouted. "No matter what, even if she was pregnant, I'd NEVER try to hurt her in any way! I love her!"

"Sure, Ryan. Sure." Greg said.

Jake's eyes flashed, but he sneered, "I know my rights, I want a phone call."

Outside, Lopez sighed. Once he lawyered up this would get difficult. And this was Jake and Miley Ryan – World wide celebrities with lots of dough. They must have damn good lawyers.

Inside, Julie handed him a phone. "You have five minutes."

"Can I get some privacy?" Jake snapped.

"You make the call or we continue, Ryan. Don't get picky." Greg said.

Jake growled, but dialed. But he didn't call a lawyer like excpected.

"Hello?" Lily asked, picking up her phone. The detectives had put it on speaker, and so they all heard.

"Lily, it's me." Jake said.

"Jake? Are you ok, whats wrong?"

"Lily, it's Miley. Our psycho neighbor, her hurt her and she's at the hospital, and I don't know what's wrong with her, and they wont tell me. They...they think I tried to kill her Lily." He choked out.

Lily let out a string of profanities, before calling, "OLIVER, GET THE CAR KEYS," Before saying in to the phone, "What do you want us to do?"

"Go to the hospital, be with Miley. Call Robbie, get him there, they won't tell you anything but they have to tell him. Then dial 411 and get the number for the law offices of Gina Gregory. Tell them you're calling on my behalf, and I'm at the LAPD SVU department." Jake pleaded.

"Ok, we're on our way now. I'll call Robbie and then the lawyer." Lily said, and they heard a car door slam.

"Ok, Thank you, Lils."

"It's fine...She'll be ok, Jake. I know she will."

"I hope so." He said, crying. "I can't loose her Lily. BE careful,a dn thank you."

He hung up.

"How touching," Greg said. "Who is that?"

"Lily? Mine and Miley's friends since middle school. And I won't say another word till my lawyer gets here."

Julie and Greg sighed, but got up.

Out in the office, Lopez sighed. "He's just screwing himself. Who knows when Gregory will get here? Maybe the girl will just die. Then we can put him away for good."

--

Well they were trying to get Jake to fess up, CSU and TARU (Technology Assistance Response Unit) were all over the Ryan's house. Police were blocking off paparazzi and news stations.

"Search the place, turn it upside down, we have the warrants!" Lopez, who'd rushed back to the scene said. "There has to be something!"

He then got on his phone, and called Julie. "Tell him the wife died. I got word from the hospital that she hasn't...but maybe he'll fess up."

--

"Well Ryan, we know you want to wait for your lawyer, but we thought we'd tell you, the hospital called." Greg said, entering the room where Jake was.

"Is Miley ok?!" Jake said, standing.

"Let's just say we're adding murder to your charges."

Jake froze, his world crumbling. "W-what?" He whispered. "No...no she can't be dead!" He shouted, falling back in to the chair, his face in his hands, elbows on the table. He sobbed, "SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! NOT MILEY, I NEED HER!"

"Maybe, if you tell us what happened, we'll cut you a deal."

But Jake didn't hear them, too lost, to upset, to heartbroken to listen to anyone.

--

Back at the Ryan house, Ben, a TARU tech, was leading Lopez and others through the house. "If theres any hidden technology, this will find it.

It began beeping as they entered part of the crime scene: The master bedroom.

Ben held it up, and it went crazier.

Someone brought a chair over, and he stood. He reached up, and pulled something down.

"What's that?"

"A video camera...tiny, and wireless...it responds to a wireless signal, probably from a laptop. They don't have a wide range, the host must be close. I can scan it, and my computer will give the exact place via satellites and GPS."

His computer was brought to him, and he placed it on the high tech scanner.

Less then sixty seconds later, they got a location.

Ben looked up at them, shocked. "The host location is...the house of Charlie Canton."

--

The cop in question was downstairs, outside, holding off reporters, paparazzi and fans.

Lopez, TARU, and other cops headed next door.

Ben held up the signal, after picking the lock.

They found themselves upstairs, in the attic.

They looked around in shock.

His computer was in one corner, on a table beside more cameras and equipment. The entire rest of the room was different monitors, and different tapes.

And a shrine.

There were cardboard cut outs, and posters, starting form when Hannah was Hannah, and then they changed to Miley as the years progressed.

He had clothing items – ones that had gone missing from Hannah's dressing rooms, he had tissues, napkins, a cork board full of pictures taken with a high tech camera. Computer printouts, newspaper cut outs, concert tickets. Even a few tooth brushes.

And then there was a white board, with a fully thought out plan.

In the center, was pictures of Miley. Along the edges were notes – Jakes filming schedule, tidbits about Miley. A picture of Jake, with a word written across it in red.

Enemy.

Along the top of the white board, it said , in a messy scrawl, in all capital letters:

IF I CAN'T HAVE HER...NO ONE CAN.

* * *

**Dundundun...will the cops be able to tell him it wasn't true and she's ok...or is she going ot die...Review to find out!!**

**-Jen**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long, and also sorry in advance about how short it is. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

Lopez slowly walked out to where Charlie was. "Charlie, you need to come with me." He said.

Charlie looked at him, "Kinda busy right now..."

"Then I have no choice..." Lopez said, yanking Charlie's arms behind his back, slapping cuffs on them. "Charlie Canton, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Miley Ryan, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be provided to you, at the expense of the state of California. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?"

--

The detectives stood outside the window looking in to where Jake was. His head was in his hands, his elbows rested on the table, as he cried.

He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, like his reason to live was gone. His other half was missing, and without, he wanted to die.

He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Like he didn't want to breathe.

"Mr. Ryan," Julie's voice was quiet, from the door, as her and Greg entered. "You're free to go. We've...Charlie Canton's been arrested for the crimes. We found solid evidence. You're free to go with our apologies."

"You're apologies my ass," a woman said, walking in to the room, in a skirt suit. It was Gina, Jake's lawyer.

"Ms. Gregory," Greg nodded. "Your services won't be needed."

"Oh yes they will!" She hissed. "You arrested my client and kept him away from his injured wife in the hospital without any evidence or things pointing to him for the crime!"

"It's fine," Jake said, tonelessly, wiping his eyes. "They were doing their job." His voice was soft. "I just...I need to go be with my family. I need to say g-goodbye to M-Miley." His voice broke.

Gina gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"M-M-Miley d-died." Jake choked out.

"Jake..I just got off the phone with your father in law...he'd just talked to the doctor. She's stabilized...she should be just fine." Gina said, her gaze turning to two very guilty looking detectives.

"W-what?" Jake said, standing up so fast his chair crashed tot he floor. "THEY TOLD ME SHE WAS DEAD!" He roared, pointing at Julie and Greg.

"We're sorry, Mr. Ryan we were trying to do our jo-"

"WELL YOU DID A SUCKY JOB OF IT! I WANT TO BE BROUGHT OT MY WIFE NOW, AND BE PREPARED TO HAVE YOUR ASSES SUED OFF YOU BASTARDS!" Jake shouted. "Please take me to her." He said to Gina. She nodded, and grabbed his wrist, quickly pulling him out and away from the detectives before he could do something stupid.

--

Thirty minutes later (a long thirty minutes, which was filled with Jake saying many curses and threats) Jake rushed in to Miley's room in the LA General ER.

"Miley," He breathed, sinking on to the bed beside her. Her eyes fluttered open, and instantly were filled with tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but he silences her, "Don't," He said.

"But I'm sorry," She whispered

"I know," He said, cupping her face in his hands, and gently kissing her. "I know."

"Where were you..." She cried, "Why weren't you here before?"

"Mrs. Ryan, I need to give you the pain medication now," a nurse said, coming in.

Jake took that moment to survey Miley, and see what was wrong.

The nurse saw what he was doing, and filled him in. "She has quite a number of broken ribs, a broken wrist, broken legs, sprained neck, and numerous cuts and bruises. Many of the cuts had to be stitched up. She's got a concussion also."

Jake took note of the casts on her legs, the cast on her arm, the bandages covering stitches, healed cuts that weren't so bad they needed stitches, and the neck brace.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Jake asked, "Have you given her medicine before this?"

"She wouldn't let me give it to her until you got here, because this will knock her out." The nurse said, holding up the syringe.

"Don't leave me," Miley whimpered. "Please."

Jake blinked back the tears rising to his eyes. He could have lost her. "Never." He promised, kissing her gently again. He nodded to the nurse, who slid the needle in to Miley's central IV line.

Jake held her hands, using his thumbs to rub soft circles on her skin,

"Wait," Miley croaked, as the nurse began to leave. "My baby..." But she didn't get to finish, as the drugs quickly kicked in, and pulled her in to a drug induced sleep, but also a world much simpler then the one shed now have to be in.

* * *

**Poor Miley and Jake. What are your thoughts on this chapter, and on what do you think will happen next? **

**I'm thinking next chapter's going to be the last! But there will be a sequel! **

**Who else is psyched for_ He Could Be The One? _**

**Review please!!!**

**-Jen  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Jake sat with Miley all night, awake. He couldn't bring himself to fall asleep, and it wasn't about the fact that the hospital chair was less then comfortable.

He sat awake, his hand holding Miley's. He found whenever he wasn't, she was restless, talking in her sleep, attempting to move. When she had the unconsciousness reassurance he was there, she slept soundly, partly in thanks to the strong morphine nurses came in to administer every three hours.

"My God, Miley," He whispered in to the air. "What's happened to our life?"

"Mr. Ryan," The nurse said quietly from the doorway, "You're families asking to see you." Jake looked helplessly at Miley, and the nurse said, "She'll be fine for a while on her own. You wont be far."

Reluctantly, he got up, and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to her forehead before going to the waiting room.

Lily, Oliver, and Robbie, had been joined by Jake's own parents, Cory and Christine, and his two sisters. Gina was two years older then Jake at twenty five, and Coleen was twenty, three years younger.

"Well?" Lily asked.

"She's awake...well she was. She's sleeping. She's on pain killers. Broken legs, broken ribs, broken wrist, sprained neck. There's stitches all over her." Jake said, sitting in a chair, placing his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands.

"Uh...Mr. Ryan...there's one more thing to add to that list." The Dr., Dr. Harrison said with pity. "I'm afraid that your wife suffered a miscarriage."

Everyone who had not known about Miley's pregnancy, meaning everyone except Lily and Oliver, gasped.

"I figured that." Jake said quietly. "My God, Miley's going to be crushed. I don't see how she had a hope it was ok...right before the morphine kicked in, she was going to ask." Looking up at the Doctor, he said, "You have to tell her. I can't tell her...not me."

The Dr. nodded. "Of course, Mr. Ryan. I'm sorry for your loss."

Jake nodded in thanks, but looked away.

He felt disgusted with himself, because after being upset, he felt...relieved. Relieved that his wife had had a miscarriage with their first child. And the fact that he wasn't exactly upset that she'd miscarried, but more upset that Miley would be crushed didn't help the guilt factor.

He felt someone hug him. "It's ok, baby," His mother said, stroking his hair, "When the time is right, you and Miley can try again."

"It wasn't even the right time now, mom. I'm not even upset she miscarried, I'm upset because Miley's going to be upset!" Jake snapped.

Everyone was silent, before Christine asked, "Then why was she pregnant?"

Jake paused. He couldn't lie to them. But he didn't want them to think horribly of Miley. "She...she just kept pestering me and I gave in! I don't know!" There, now he was partly blame-able. He hadn't had to give in.

"Figures." Christine muttered. She knew Miley was a piece of work.

"NO!" They all heard the shriek. "WHERE'S JAKE, I WANT JAKE!"

"MRS. RYAN, YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" They heard the nurse yelling over Miley's shouts.

"JAKE!" The scream was heart breaking. Guilt filled Jake. None of this would've happened if he hadn't left when she'd told him she was pregnant.

None of this wouldn't have happened, if he'd listened to her crying, asking him to to leave.

Getting up, he ran back to her room. He rushed to her bedside, "Miley, baby calm down, I'm right here," He said, taking her uninjured hand in one of his hands, and reaching the other up, wiping tears away. "It's ok."

"You left me again," She sobbed, "You broke your promise again."

"No, baby, I was right out in the hall, in the waiting room with the family." He assured her, pressing kisses to her forehead. "I'm right here, I'm not leaving you, I promise."

"Mrs. Ryan,"Dr. Harrison said form the door. "There's something you need to know." Sighing, he said, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you suffered a miscarriage. Due to everything that happened...the fetus just couldn't make it."

"It wasn't a fetus! It was a baby!" Miley screamed at him, hysterically. "It was my baby!" She cried.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Jake whispered, holding her close to him as best he could with her injuries.

"I want our baby," She sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

"I know, baby, but our...our baby is gone. It was just supposed to be that way, Miles. When the _time_ is _right..._we can try again." He said gently.

"I hate him," She sobbed. "I hate him."

"So do I," Jake hissed, "More then anything. Miley," He said, gently pushing her back on to the pillows, "What did he do to you in our room?"

She looked away. "I don't remember." She said.

"Miley," He whispered, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I don't know Jake. I don't remember what happened, and I don't want to talk to police. Just...protect me." She begged. "From them."

He laughed coldly, "The police are getting what's coming to them." He then looked back at her. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's not your fault." She whispered. Before he could say anything, she said, "I can't go back there, Jakey." her voice breaking. "I don't want to go back to that house. Can we please...leave LA? Leave..California. I want to go...somewhere quiet." she whispered. "I'm sick of all the noise."

"Of course," Jake whispered, stroking her hair as her eyes fluttered. "We can go anywhere you want," He promised, "We can start over. It's all over now, baby girl. It's going to be ok."

Miley smiled, and tried to say something, but yawned instead, her eyes shutting, "Mountains," she whispered, "Close to heaven," before falling asleep.

He settled on the edge of the bed, holding her hand, stroking her hair as she slept.

_'It's all over now...'_

He watched Miley fall in to slumber, and knew he'd lied.

This was no where near over.

No, this was just the beginning.

* * *

**The end!**

**Sequel will be posted as soon as possible. It will be called, 'The Aftermath' so be on the lookout. **

**Happy Independence day to all my American readers!**

**Thanks for reading, and review this one more time please!**

**-Jen  
**


End file.
